This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Through academic appointments at OHSU and involvement in community activities, scientists participate in a wide variety of educational activities, including providing lectures to medical and graduate students, medical and veterinary residents, and community based programs in science for high school students. Center scientists participate in a number of training grants (PIs listed as core or affiliated scientists above) that provide support for graduate and postdoctoral students at the Center, as well as faculty. The Fogarty International Center/NICHD training grant, a collaborative effort with Mexico and Brazil, provides support for two predoctoral candidates per year. In addition, support is provided for two established scientists or post-doctorals to spend a sabbatical year at the ONPRC/OHSU. A number of scientists have graduate and postdoctoral students in their laboratories that are supported by one of the following: (1) NICHD Reproductive Biology Training Grant;(2) NIDDK Multidisciplinary Training in Neuroendocrinology Training Grant;(3) NIAID Training Program in Virology;or individual R01 grants. Scientists also serve as mentors for junior clinical faculty who are supported by NIH K awards: Pathway to Independence, Building Interdisciplinary Research Careers in Women's Health Grant and the Oregon Child Health Research Center Grant. The Division of Animal Resources continues to present extensive training opportunities for research and investigative staff as well as mandatory hands-on training concerning various animal care and use procedures for animal care staff. The ONPRC Nonhuman Primate Clinical Veterinary Education Program provides clinical experience and didactic education to veterinarians interested in pursuing a career in NHP medicine. Our high clinical caseload provides in-depth clinical medicine experience with in depth exposure to all aspects of the program on the care and use of NHPs at a large national primate research center. The first two residents are in their second year of training and are successfully completing all requirements. The third resident began his first year of residency in July 2011 and is also on track. Environmental Health and Safety Training is provided in the areas of animal, laboratory and SIV/HIV biosafety, bloodborne pathogens, chemical hygiene, radiation safety, ergonomics, emergency response, drug-free workplace training, CPR and first aid, and shipment of hazardous materials. The MJ Murdock grants provide funding for the summer high school teacher training program.